Oh, this is so embarassing
by droptheother
Summary: Hej. Nazywam się Derek Hale. Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat, mieszkanie oraz samochód i jestem uzależniony od widoku pieprzyków, wiecznie nieuporządkowanych brązowych włosów i paplaniny najbardziej niedorzecznego człowieka, na którego miałem (nie)przyjemność patrzeć praktycznie codziennie.


Pracowałem w kawiarni West Coast już od trzech miesięcy.

Zawsze kręciło się tutaj mnóstwo ludzi, co prawdopodobnie było winą położenia knajpki. Jakieś dwa kroki stąd znajdował się główny budynek Beacon Hills University. Kawę sprzedawaliśmy tanio i podobno nasze donuty były najlepsze w całym stanie Kalifornia, a przynajmniej tak zawsze mówił jeden ze stałych klientów, kiedy odwiedzał to miejsce.

Czyli codziennie.

Pracę zacząłem trzy tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego, od razu po otwarciu West Coast, które należało do mojej starszej siostry, Laury.

Sam byłem świeżo po studiach, nie miałem więc za dużo opcji, poza tym miejsce nauczyciela historii w lokalnym liceum miało zwolnić się dopiero w przyszłym roku. Obiecano mi etat, ale człowiek musi jeść, prawda? Nie mogłem wiecznie siedzieć na garnuszku Lau, która planowała zamieszkać ze swoją dziewczyną, Lydią. Nie zamierzałem ich też w żaden sposób blokować, dlatego postanowiłem wynająć mieszkanie (loft na ostatnim piętrze kamienicy całkiem niedaleko od centrum, a więc i kawiarni, wcale nie był taki drogi, jak się spodziewałem – podpisałem umowę bez mrugnięcia okiem), a prezent z okazji ukończenia studiów od Laury przyjąłem z wdzięcznością i bez marudzenia (bo kto odmawia kluczykom od nowiutkiego Camaro? Na pewno nie ja. Chociaż miałem podejrzenia, że prezent ten był bardziej sprawką Lydii niż mojej siostry – z tego, co się orientowałem, Martin była obrzydliwie bogata i „mogła sobie pozwolić" – dokładnie tych słów użyła w odpowiedzi na moje pytanie). Cora postanowiła sprezentować mi nową czarną skórzaną kurtkę, twierdząc, iż stara nadaje się wyłącznie na śmietnik.

Więc zacząłem układać sobie powoli życie.

Ale ono nigdy nie było łatwe, więc…

Hej. Nazywam się Derek Hale. Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat, mieszkanie oraz samochód i jestem uzależniony od widoku pieprzyków, wiecznie nieuporządkowanych brązowych włosów i paplaniny najbardziej niedorzecznego człowieka, na którego miałem (nie)przyjemność patrzeć praktycznie codziennie, odkąd pierwszy raz odwiedził West Coast. Ach, i jeszcze mam nieczyste myśli na temat długich palców oraz pełnych ust pewnego obrzydliwie przystojnego chłopaka.

Stiles.

Tak miał na imię.

A przynajmniej… tak mi się wydaje? Zawsze podaje to samo śmieszne imię (przydomek?), kiedy zamawia swoją kawę. Duża latte macchiatto z podwójnym karmelem, bitą śmietaną i ogromną ilością sosu toffi na szczycie – i, serio, jak on może to pić? Ale dotąd nie znalazłem odwagi, żeby go o to spytać. Odgłosy, które chłopak wydawał, kiedy pił swój napój, skutecznie zamykały mi usta. I cholernie interesowały bardziej intymne miejsca mojego ciała. Ile razy człowiek może mówić do swojego penisa „Siedzieć!", kiedy dostaje niespodziewanej erekcji?!

Stiles przeliterował mi to krótkie słowo, bo to oczywiście ja byłem osobą, która odbierała pierwsze zamówienie chłopaka. Mogłem… wpatrywać się w niego przez jakiś czas, nie mrugając ani razu, i gapić się też na jego usta czy palce, które co rusz zaciskał na swoim telefonie…? Totalnie bym się do tego nie przyznał, ale, na moje nieszczęście, wszystko widziała Cora, która postanowiła wpaść w odwiedziny. Kopnęła mnie wtedy, mało subtelnie, w łydkę i kazała obsłużyć klienta. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie rumieniłem. Stiles wyglądał na równie zawstydzonego, chociaż insynuacja Cory nie była AŻ TAK widoczna.

Najwyraźniej obaj byliśmy nieco popieprzeni.

Po tym wyjątkowo głupim pierwszym spotkaniu (i pierwszej niewygodnej erekcji wywołanej odgłosami Stilesa) byłem pewien, że chłopak nigdy więcej się tu nie pojawi.

Ale pomyliłem się, przegrywając tym samym zakład z Laurą. Przez najbliższy miesiąc miałem być jego „osobistym baristą". Lau oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie dodała do tego zmywania naczyń po każdej kolacji, którą jadłem u niej i Lydii.

Podczas tego miesiąca nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, Stiles nigdy się nie zamykał. Był głośny i przeważnie mówił same głupoty, ale czasami zdarzało mu się zamienić z Laurą słowo czy dwa. Wyglądał w tych momentach, jakby miał się za moment posikać w majtki (ze strachu, czy z radości – tego jeszcze nie odkryłem), ale na pytania odpowiadał sensownie i bez zawahania.

Właśnie, druga rzecz. Chłopak był mądry. Rozmowy z Lau tego dowodziły. Poza tym często uczył się w naszej kawiarni. No i raz słyszałem, jak dał swoim przyjaciołom wykład na temat historii męskiego obrzezania.

Po jakimś czasie przyłapałem się nawet na tym, że marszczę brwi, kiedy ktoś zajmował stolik, przy którym Stiles zawsze siadał. Nawet jeśli miało to miejsce w godzinach, w których jego obecność była wykluczona, ze względu na zajęcia.

Trzy – Stiles miał całkiem sporą grupkę przyjaciół. Najpierw poznałem Scotta. Szybko dowiedziałem się, że jest on jego najlepszym przyjacielem, prawie bratem. Zauważyłem także, że jest najmilszy z całej tej gromady, chociaż nie można było też tego odmówić Allison, dziewczynie Scotta. Na początku myślałem, że ona i Stiles są parą, ale potem zobaczyłem, jak język McCalla (Stiles uwielbiał nazywać Scotta po nazwisku) ląduje głęboko w jej gardle i zamiata migdałki, więc szybko zmieniłem zdanie. Był też Isaac. Chłopak w pewnym sensie przypominał mi Boyda, mojego „prawie brata", jakby to określił Stiles. Był z całej tej kolorowej gromadki najbardziej cichy, chociaż język mu się rozwiązał, kiedy nagle zainteresował się Corą. Danny pochodził z Hawajów i uśmiechał się zawsze bardzo szeroko i szczerze, podobnie jak Stiles, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do tego drugiego, nie był wiecznie sarkastyczny. Zazwyczaj przychodził razem ze swoim chłopakiem, Ethanem, którego Stiles traktował z rezerwą. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego tak jest, ale w jego obecności chłopak często się spinał i denerwował. Wkrótce odkryłem, że to nie wina Ethana, a jego brata bliźniaka, Aidena. Współwinną mogła się czuć jego dziewczyna, Kali, która przerażała nawet Laurę, a to już coś. Oprócz nich, był jeszcze Jackson.

I z nim miałem najwięcej problemów.

Pierwszy raz ujrzałem go wśród innych. I kiedy tylko rzucił mi się w oczy – od razu go znielubiłem. To uczucie pogłębiło się, kiedy zobaczyłem, w jaki sposób traktuje Stilesa. Wiecznie się go czepiał, wyśmiewał i lekceważył, chociaż Stilinski (właśnie dzięki blondynowi poznałem nazwisko Stilesa) raczej nie pozostawał bierny. Skakali sobie do gardeł zawsze, przy każdej najmniejszej okazji.

Co mnie zaskoczyło to fakt, że kiedy Jackson i Stiles spotykali się tylko w dwójkę, ich zachowanie zmieniało się prawie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Whittemore uśmiechał się normalnie, zamiast pod nosem jak typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Śmiał się szczerze, zamiast wyśmiewać. Nawet nazywał swojego towarzysza Stilesem, jak cała reszta.

Widząc ich zachowujących się w ten sposób, coś się we mnie ściskało i wierciło, jakby przeszkadzał mi ten widok. Zawsze miałem ochotę podejść do ich stolika i zetrzeć z ust Jacksona ten głupi uśmiech, na który Stilinski patrzył tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami koloru whisky.

Ale potem Jackson nagle zniknął i przez kilka dni miałem ochotę wymiotować przez wyrzuty sumienia, które mnie dopadły. Widziałem już Stilesa zdenerwowanego, ale nigdy nie przybitego, a taki właśnie był po wyjeździe blondyna. Marszczył brwi, kiedy docierało do niego, że nie ma się do kogo przyczepić, a potem jego twarz robiła się coraz bardziej blada, aż w końcu ktoś chwytał jego ramię i ściskał je mocno. To chyba pomagało mu w unormowaniu oddechu, chociaż akcja ta musiała być powtarzana co jakiś czas.

- Gapisz się.

Mruknęła Laura.

- Nic nowego.

Odmruknęła Erica z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Pomachała Stilesowi na powitanie, a ja nie mogłem odwrócić od niego wzroku. Tego dnia wszedł do kawiarni cały w skowronkach, uśmiechnięty i zadowolony, jakby jeszcze wczoraj nie wyglądał niczym śmierć. Przestał się już rumienić przez zachowanie Reyes, nawet odważył się nazywać ją swoją Kobietą Kotem.

- Poproszę…

- Dużą latte macchiatto z podwójnym karmelem, bitą śmietaną i ogromną ilością toffi na szczycie, wiem.

Stiles uniósł brew, żeby po chwili obdarować mnie najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, na którego widok serce zabiło mi w piersi odrobinę szybciej.

- I niebieskiego donuta.

O matko, miałem przesrane. Kolejny raz byłem narażony na brak krwi w mózgu! Stiles, jedząc donuty, wydawał z siebie jeszcze bardziej obsceniczne i perwersyjne dźwięki, niż kiedy pił kawę, więc…

Postanowiłem przekonać Laurę, żeby dobudowała gdzieś prysznice. Zimna woda przydałaby się jak najbardziej.

Kate była najpierw przyjaciółką Laury, ale szybko przerzuciła się na mnie. W zasadzie to straciłem z nią prawie dziewictwo, ale w ostatniej chwili doszedłem do wniosku, że wolę kogoś z bardziej męskim imieniem. I ciałem. I głosem. I wszystkim. Penisy są super, okej?

Zawsze lubiłem spędzać czas z Argent. I całkiem niedawno dowiedziałem się, że jest ona spokrewniona z Allison. „Tak, znam Alli. Jest moją najbliższą kuzynką. Córką brata mojego ojca". Wtedy musiałem wytłumaczyć jej, skąd znam jej kuzynkę, aż w końcu wymusiła ze mnie całą opowieść o Stilesie.

- Jest cudowny.

Jęknąłem w dłonie.

- Zagadaj do niego.

- Jeszcze niedawno zbierał się po rozstaniu z tym całym… - machnąłem ręką. – A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Teraz wygląda, jakby ktoś powiesił dla niego słońce. Myślę, że nie mam szans. Nie, cholera, ja wiem, że nie mam szans. Gdybyś go tylko zobaczyła…

- Kochanie, spójrz na siebie. Nikt nie oprze się twojemu ciału. Chociaż masz pewne problemy z kontaktami interpersonalnymi, tutaj musisz przyznać mi rację. Popracujemy nad tym i chłopak padnie przed tobą na kolana!

Po tych słowach nieco odleciałem.

- Matko, Derek, zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś perwersyjny, ale proszę, przestań się ślinić, zmoczysz mi dywan.

Okej, więc tego dnia nic nie szło po mojej myśli.

Zaczęło się od budzika, który nie zadzwonił, więc zaspałem do pracy.

Camaro nie chciało odpalić, czyli drogę do kawiarni pokonałem biegiem.

Laura nie miała humoru, bo pokłóciła się z Corą, co raczyła wyładować na mnie.

Erica zadzwoniła, że nie przyjdzie dzisiaj do pracy, bo się rozchorowała.

Boyd nie wyrabiał z pieczeniem donutów, a ja ledwie nadążałem z zamówieniami, taki był ruch.

Jakby tego było mało, nie widziałem Stilesa od kilku dni i powoli zaczynałem się obawiać, że coś jest nie tak.

Wyszedłem na (zasłużoną) przerwę na tyły, do kuchni, w której Vernon powoli robił porządki. Pomogłem mu trochę, ale niedługo pobyłem na zapleczu. Wolałem wrócić za kasę i uratować klientów przed Laurą, która wcześniej prawie odgryzła jakiemuś dzieciakowi głowę, bo nie mógł zdecydować się, jakiego chce pączka. Wysłałem ją do domu, jak tylko wróciłem z przerwy. Zamówiłem jej nawet taksówkę, żeby nie musiała wsiadać w samochód.

Ludzie przestali wpadać jak szaleni, było nawet całkiem cicho. Rozejrzałem się po lokalu, aż mój wzrok odnalazł znajomą burzę brązowych falistych włosów. Uśmiechnąłem się i postanowiłem przywitać się z Kate. I może ją przestraszyć.

Dziwiło mnie trochę, że nie przyszła powiedzieć „cześć", ale nie przejąłem się tym aż tak bardzo.

Pocałowałem ją szybko w policzek, po czym posłałem jej szeroki uśmiech i ujrzałem całkowicie zaskoczoną twarz…

…dziewczyny, która nie była Argentówną.

- Nie jesteś Kate, nie jesteś Kate, o mój Boże, przepraszam.

Jeszcze nigdy nie spaliłem takiego buraka, tego byłem pewien na sto procent.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na rozbawioną i chyba chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał ją męski głos.

- Malia?

Znajomy głos.

Obróciłem głowę, żeby ujrzeć, oczywiście, Stilesa. Patrzył na nas szeroko otwartymi oczami, chyba z lekkim zawodem w oczach, chociaż równie dobrze mogłaby to być wściekłość. Zezowałem spojrzeniem pomiędzy nimi i nie mogłem nic poradzić na myśl „To jego dziewczyna, to na sto procent jego dziewczyna, a ja ją dotknąłem".

- O matko, przepraszam, ja… Pomyliłem cię z kimś, przysięgam… i…

Stiles uśmiechnął się, ale jego uśmiech jeszcze nigdy nie był tak sztuczny i napięty. Odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, kiedy dziewczyna, Malia, powiedziała słodko „Nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę". Pokiwałem szybko głową i zwinąłem się, żeby schować swoją czerwoną twarz w łazience dla personelu. Musiałem jednak szybko się ogarnąć, w końcu byłem jedynym baristą w kawiarni.

W ciągu następnego tygodnia Stiles pojawił się w West Coast tylko dwa razy, zawsze z Malią. Nie mogłem patrzeć na to, jak dziewczyna bawiła się jego włosami, albo robiła w jego stronę całuśną minę.

Nawet Erica przestała się naśmiewać z mojego zauroczenia (co uwielbiała robić ZAWSZE, CODZIENNIE i BEZ SKRUPUŁÓW), wyglądała też, jakby mi współczuła.

Malia wydawała się być szczęśliwa. No bo… dlaczego miałaby nie być? Stiles był zabawny, mądry i przystojny. Wydawał się być całkiem w porządku facetem. W dodatku Lydia wspomniała kiedyś, że znała go, kiedy był jeszcze dzieciakiem.

„Jego ojciec był wtedy jeszcze zastępcą szeryfa, a Claudia Stilinski wciąż żyła. O ile dobrze pamiętam, Stiles miał jakieś zaburzenia, ADHD chyba? Zawsze się uśmiechał, wpadał w kłopoty przez swoją ciekawość, ale był dobrym dzieckiem."

I chciałem go poznać. Bardzo. Bywało, że z nim rozmawiałem (o ile monolog Stilesa można nazwać rozmową, ja zazwyczaj gubiłem język, kiedy był w pobliżu, więc przez większość czasu milczałem, patrząc na niego intensywnie) i nie mogłem być nim już bardziej zainteresowany.

Ale on miał dziewczynę.

Dziewczynę, na którą gapiłem się może za często i zbyt długo, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Zazdrościłem jej tego szczęścia. I nie tylko dlatego, że moje życie miłosne nadawało się do programu „Stand-up Comedy", ale dlatego, że miała to wszystko ze Stilesem.

Mogło być w tym też trochę mojej winy. W końcu… nic nie zrobiłem, prawda? Ale wydawało się, jakbym w ogóle nie miał na to czasu. Najpierw Jackson, potem Stiles wyglądał, jakby zawalił mu się świat, aby następnie wyjść ze swojej trumny i świecić dookoła tym pięknym uśmiechem.

Kiedy chłopak znowu odwiedził kawiarnię, był sam.

Erica śmiała się właśnie w głos z mojej miny i tego, że odruchowo zacząłem rozglądać się za Malią. Nie uszło to uwadze Stilesa, który, kiedy podszedł do kasy, miał nietęgą minę. W zasadzie wyglądał na nieco wytrąconego z równowagi.

- Nie ma jej dzisiaj ze mną.

Prawie warknął, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi. Otworzyłem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Stilinski tylko westchnął.

- To co zwykle.

Mruknął cicho. Przełknąłem ciężko, prawie spychając z drogi Ericę, która szybko zniknęła za drzwiami na zaplecze. Było cicho - w środku siedziało tylko kilka osób. Słyszałem szum urządzeń i cichą muzykę. W tym tygodniu Laura puszczała coś francuskiego.

- Przepraszam, że na ciebie tak naskoczyłem.

Powiedział Stiles, zanim podałem mu jego zamówienie. Znowu nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć.

- Po prostu… Malia wyjechała. Mówię, bo pewnie chciałbyś to wiedzieć.

- Um. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć to wiedzieć?

Spytałem cicho, a dłoń wcale nie zadrżała mi, kiedy nasze palce otarły się o siebie. Stiles prawie upuścił kubek, ale zdołał się opanować.

- No wiesz. Nie jesteś za bardzo subtelny z tym swoim gapieniem się…

Nie zrozumiałem.

Naprawdę, z początku nie dotarło do mnie, co Stiles insynuuje, ale kiedy zaskoczyło… Kolorem przypominałem pewnie buraka.

- Nie! O Boże, nie, Stiles, to nie tak. Wcale… nie podoba mi się twoja dziewczyna. To znaczy nie żebym twierdził, że nie jest ładna, zwyczajnie nie jest w moim typie. Ja… Co?

Spytałem, bo on nagle zaczął śmiać się tak głośno, że wszyscy spojrzeli w naszą stronę; tak bardzo, że aż musiał złapać się za brzuch. Mógłbym przysiąc, że zauważyłem w jego oczach łzy.

Kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiałem.

- Malia…

Kolejny napad śmiechu.

- Myślałeś, że Malia to moja dziewczyna?

Kiwnąłem głową, a to rozbawiło go jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie wierzę. To chyba najlepszy żart, jaki w życiu słyszałem.

Powiedział w końcu, opierając się o ladę. Wyglądał… uch, idealnie. Z tym swoim głupim uśmiechem. I ustami. I wielkimi oczami. Gdyby Bambi był człowiekiem, z pewnością wyglądałby jak on.

- Co w tym śmiesznego?

Wciąż nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodziło.

- Malia to moja kuzynka, Derek.

W tym momencie… chyba opadła mi nieco szczęka? Usłyszałem, jak Erica parsknęła cicho za mną. Może to sobie wyobraziłem, ale powiedziała też ciche „Brawo, głupku".

- Ale…

Zabrakło mi słów. Zamknąłem usta, co ponownie rozśmieszyło Stilesa.

- My się zawsze tak zachowujemy. Jej mama to siostra mojego taty, co czyni ją prawie moją siostrą, bo trzymamy się ze sobą od dziecka. Potem z rodzicami wyjechali na drugi koniec Stanów, do Nowego Jorku. Ale czasami przyjeżdżają w odwiedziny. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Chociaż myślą o tym, żeby sprowadzić się tutaj na stałe.

Chłopak wyglądał teraz, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił głową, rozbawiony.

- Ale… dlaczego byłeś taki… Dlaczego byłeś zły?

Spytałem cicho. Stiles zarumienił się wściekle i odwrócił ode mnie wzrok.

- Um, ja… ile płacę? Nieważne, reszta dla ciebie. Ja… Pa!

Po tym, jak rzucił na ladę banknot, odwrócił się, z zamiarem opuszczenia lokalu. Ale nie mogłem mu na to pozwolić… Dlatego chwyciłem go za nadgarstek.

- Stiles.

Wydał z siebie ciche „ygh!", po czym odwrócił się w moją stronę, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mam super słuchu. Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

Szatyn wywrócił oczami, oblał rumieńcem jeszcze mocniej, i utkwił wzrok gdzieś ponad moim ramieniem.

- Eee… Ja… Tak jakby… Podobałeś mi się? Podobasz…? I… nie za bardzo przepadałem za myślą, że wolisz Malię…?

- Pytasz się o to mnie?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Byłeś zazdrosny?

Student spojrzał na mnie, jakbym spadł z księżyca, ale jego wzrok złagodniał, gdy ujrzał mój szeroki uśmiech. Cholera, aż zaczęła mnie od niego boleć twarz.

- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał uciec.

Stwierdził w końcu, zdziwiony.

- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

- Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że…

- Więc… masz dzisiaj wolny wieczór?

Przerwałem mu i wyszczerzyłem się jeszcze bardziej na widok wyrazu jego twarzy.

- Ja…

- Kończę o osiemnastej.

Stiles zamrugał kilka razy. Czułem nerwy, owszem, ale bardziej adrenalinę. I endorfiny. Mnóstwo endorfin. Boże.

- Czy ty… Czy ty właśnie zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę?

- Na to wygląda.

- Dlaczego?

Teraz przyszła moja kolej na wywrócenie oczami.

- Stiles, sam powiedziałeś, że nie jestem subtelny z tym całym „gapieniem się". Dziwne, że nie zauważyłeś, jak „rozbieram cię wzrokiem". A przynajmniej tak twierdzi Erica. Moim zdaniem zwyczajnie obserwowałem.

Poczułem ciepło na policzkach, znowu.

- Więc, żeby to sobie wszystko wyjaśnić: lubisz mnie, ale myślałeś, że Malia to moja dziewczyna i to dlatego nic z tym nie robiłeś. A ja lubię ciebie, ale byłem przekonany, że podoba ci się Malia, więc chodziłem wściekły na cały świat. Bez powodu, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem.

Kiwnąłem głową.

- Danny miał rację.

- Och?

- Obaj jesteśmy idiotami.

- ZAWSZE TO MÓWIŁAM!

Krzyknęła Erica z zaplecza. Zaśmiałem się, a Stiles posłał mi wesoły uśmiech.

- Więęęc… Randka?

Spytał.

- Randka.

- Przyjedziesz po mnie tym swoim pięknym autem?

Oczy Stilesa świeciły.

- Umawiasz się ze mną tylko ze względu na Camaro?

Spytałem, a mój głos był rozbawiony.

- Och, nie. Nie, to po prostu niezły dodatek.

Pokręciłem głową.

- Co będziemy robić?

- Co tylko zechcesz.

Odpowiedziałem, ponieważ nie do końca to sobie przemyślałem.

- Hm. Kino. Kolacja. A potem obmacywanie na tylnych siedzeniach twojego samochodu.

Zarumieniłem się mocno, ale odpowiedziałem, jakbym wcale nie był pod wrażeniem jego bezpośredniości.

- Nie jesteśmy licealistami, Stiles.

Chłopak prychnął.

- Dobra, tym razem obściskiwanie się może być u mnie. Albo u ciebie, jak wolisz. Ale następnym razem ci tego nie przepuszczę!

Uśmiech prawie rozerwał mi twarz.

- Następnym razem masz to jak w banku.


End file.
